kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flagball
Flagball is one of the ten game modes in Kirby Battle Royale. It is a team-based game in which players have to throw a ball to the flag of their team color. The team to score seven points wins. It is unlocked for 800 battle coins. Gameplay The Cake Royale Flagball is first played in the second Gold League Battle during Story Mode. Battle Mode The game plays in the 2D side-view mode, and features several platforms. A ball appears in the middle of the arena in which teams have to grab and take it to their flags, which are initially situated on the opposite sides of the arena, while avoiding the rival team's attacks; the ball can also be thrown as a weapon. The ball and the flags are picked up by pressing R (or by using the Whip ability's Y button attack), and pressing B throws them. In order to score a point, the ball and flag need to collide. Throwing a flag into the ball is equally valid for scoring as the more standard method of throwing the ball into the flag, though this is more difficult, as the flag cannot be thrown as far and will not bounce. If a player carrying the ball or their flag throws it while very close to the other type of item, their character will dunk the held item into the other with a special animation, which results in a guaranteed point. Upon scoring a point, the team that didn't score starts with the ball the following round. It is possible to score for the opposing team by throwing it to their flag or getting close enough to their flag to perform a dunk; if a player dunks the ball into the opposition's flag, their character will act stunned with the realization of what they just did. After a team scores three points, the flags become double flags, allowing scores to be two points. Depending on the stage, there will be a different gimmick with the double flags, such as both becoming joined together horizontally. In this state, the two double flags are picked up and carried as a single item, and care must be given to throwing the ball at the side with the proper color flag. When a thrown ball passes close by to the flag (or vice versa), time greatly slows down for dramatic effect, with a camera zoom applied to the ball. This applies even if the ball and flag do not successfully collide. Stages Beginner's Beach Beginner's Beach features a long platform in the middle, and smaller platforms on the right, left, and top of the beach. The flags are located in the top corners, opposite of each teams' starting position. It initially plays similarly to basketball, as the players need to transport the ball to the flag, and can even dunk it if they're close enough. Once a team gets three points, the flags fall onto the smaller platforms below, and become double flags, granting two points. These flags can be grabbed now and thrown. This is the only stage where the double flags are separate from each other. Flagger Beach Flagger Beach features a long platform in the middle, and small platforms in the corners. The flags appear on the lower platforms, similarly to the double flags in Beginner's Beach, meaning they are able to be grabbed and thrown around. Once a team gets three points, the flags combine and become joined together in the middle, while also becoming double flags. The joined double flags are given to the team on defense. Footfall Beach Footfall Beach starts the players on small platforms located in the top corners of the beach, already in possession of the opponent's flag. Three platforms, located on the left, right, and middle, are below, and periodically collapse. Lopsided Beach Lopsided Beach features small platforms on the top corners, and two longer platforms on medium and low heights on the left side. The flags are located on the top platforms, giving the opponents easier access to their flag than the player. The beach's name is derived from its asymmetrical design. Perhaps in the interest of fairness between human players, it is exclusive to the game's Story Mode. Battle Bonuses *Ball-Keeping Pro **Held the ball for the longest time! *Flag Defender **Carried the rival's flag on defense for the longest amount of time! *Slam-Dunk Hero **Scored the most dunk shots! *Speedy Scorer **Scored a point in the shortest amount of time! Related Quotes Trivia * Because of its power to grab the ball and flags from a considerable distance away, Whip is considered an especially advantageous ability in Flagball. * Although flagball plays similarly to basketball, the beach environment and the yellow and blue ball coloration more closely resemble beach volleyball. Artwork KBR Flagball artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Gallery KBR Flagball.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee gets a flag. KBR_Flags.jpg|Sword gets a double flag. Category:Modes in Kirby Battle Royale